


Up in Smoke

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Gangster AU [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dead People, M/M, Sad, Threats of exploding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edgar runs away, he goes after the weakest lad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in Smoke

On a lazy Sunday, the last thing the Gents wanted to do was get out of bed, which seemed to be the exact opposite of the Lads, who decided they’d be playing video games all day. An activity the three older of the Relationship could usually sleep through, being used to Michael’s angry yelling and all.

They were not prepared for the near perfect synchronization of the word fuck that all three Lads yelled at the top of their lungs. In fact, it had startle the napping Gents so badly they had launched off the bed with such a force it left a dent in their nearly painted wall; not to mention may have broken Jack’s spine. Who knew Geoff had that kind of power to push three men off a bed.

Ryan pushed his way out of the sandwich they had created between the bed and wall, looking kind of like a meerkat poking its head out of a hole. He shook his head, still processing the fact that the entirety of that launch had been caused by an apparently jumpy Geoff. Geoff himself looked quite confused about it.

“So then, before we figure out what in dicks just happened, everyone alright from the surprise missile launch, apparently?” Geoff asked, pulling himself up after a second of being in a daze. Jack had decided the floor could be as comfortable as the bed and held a thumb up to let Geoff know he was fine, already on his way back to sleep.

Ryan rolled his eyes as he pushed up from the floor, and then pulled Geoff up. “So, we should probably go find out why exactly they screamed like that, huh?” Ryan asked, a dazed smile on his face as Jack started snoring. They’d wake him up later.

Geoff nodded, mentally preparing himself to walk into his living room and see it on fire because Gavin had been cooking or something.

He did not expect to see his TV smashed on the ground and Ray, Michael, and Gavin trying to figure out what to do about it. He was pretty sure trying to figure that out wasn’t going to help his oncoming headache.

He was pretty sure neither Ryan nor Geoff had made a sound, but Michael, whose back was facing them, spoke up. “Before you ask, it decided to fall over on its own. We didn’t touch it,” Michael announced, glancing over his shoulder with the look of a guilty puppy.

Geoff brushed it off with a chuckle. “Honestly, I’m glad it was the TV and not ‘The loft is on fire’,” Geoff said, imitating Gavin’s accent on that last bit and getting glared at for it. “Have you guys even had breakfast or did you just plop down and decide to start playing video games?”

“We may have just plopped down,” Gavin said, trying to imitate Geoff and failing horribly, much to Ray’s amusement. Geoff rubbed at his head.

“I’m going to go make breakfast then,” he said, even though it was nearing noon. When they took a lazy day, they meant it. Although, clearly, two different definitions of lazy could be defined within the household. Lazy days also meant sweet breakfasts; French toast, pancakes, waffles, anything that could satisfy a sweet tooth. It all depended on which Gent was cooking breakfast, since they were the ones who normally cooked in the first play. Jack liked to make homemade waffles, and Ryan preferred pancakes, but Geoff’s specialty in sweet food was French toast, so that’s what he set about making.

Soon the house smelled so good, Jack actually got up and wandered out into the main living area to lie down on the couch. He didn’t even bother to ask about the TV, he could make his assumptions.

Breakfast was eaten rather soon after and Geoff decided he may as well go and buy a new TV then, so he set out to the nearest best buy with Jack and Ryan, leaving the Lads to do whatever they felt like.

What they felt like doing ended up being a multitude of card games; War, BS, Go Fish, etc. Most of these games ended with Michael throwing his cards in defeat and Ray and Gavin laughing at him.

“You are such a baby!” Gavin said, laughing at Michael’s crossed arms as the grumpy man pouted.

“Whatever. You two cheated,” Michael grumbled, sinking into his chair as Ray snickered.

“Nah, you’re just grumpy.”

“Well, I mean, the TV is smashed. I have a good reason to be grumpy,” Michael said, glancing up at them from his slouched position.

“Well, now we need something to do. And considering we can’t play video games…” Ray trailed off, a suggestive smirk coming over his face. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“You two can do that, I’m going to go take a walk,” Gavin said, standing up from the table when Ray started pouting.

“Awww. Why don’t you wanna join in on our fun?” Ray whined.

“Because my ass is still sore, you knob.”

Ray chuckled at that, tugging at Michael when Gavin was walking out. It was a nice day out; not to hot or cold. Gavin had the intentions of taking a very long walk, because if he went back to the apartment and Ray and Michael were still going at it, he would be tempted to join in and his ass was just not ready for that. He chuckled at the thought of walking in on the two, enjoying the day. It was slightly cloudy, like a perfect day to watch clouds.

It came as quite a shock to Gavin when he was pulled into an alleyway and his instincts kicked in. As soon as he was pushed up against a wall, he drew a leg up and kicked whoever the hell it was in the stomach as hard as he could. That was all he need to get a running head start, fleeing from the alleyway without ever actually seeing who the hell it was because everything was a blur.

His first thought was to hide and speed dial one of the boys, but he didn’t think he had time to. Sometimes, there was a con to being a hacker and one that was making it really known at the moment was that Gavin was not made to run at the speed of an Olympic runner. He was about to collapse because of how badly his legs hurt.

The guy chasing him tackled him to the ground and Gavin gasped loudly, trying to take most of the impact in his hands. He winced, feeling skin break as it hit concrete and feeling a rather heavy person straddling his back and holding him down. He felt a sharp prick to the back of his neck and screeched, struggling to get away because he saw exactly where the hell this was going, whereas earlier he had thought it was a simple mugging.

Gavin could feel his limbs getting heavy as he tried to push the guy off him, panting as the edges of his vision turned black. It only took two more minutes before Gavin could no longer move his heavy limbs, on the verge of unconsciousness as he was picked up and carried back to the alley where this had originally started and thrown into a van he didn’t notice during the beginning of the struggle.

The next thing Gavin was aware of was the fact that he still couldn’t move and he couldn’t speak now, either. Chairs, ropes, and tape could do that to a person. Taking in the room, the first thing Gavin noticed was the fact that there seemed to be absolutely no gaps in the walls except for where the door was, and even that seemed to be sealed like an air-lock. Alarms started going off in Gavin’s brain as he tried to figure out why the fuck he was there. He was the hacker after all; he never caused any deaths behind his computer desk.

His questions were answered the moment the door opened with a whoosh of pressure being released. It seemed Gavin was right about the air-lock thing, although, given that Edgar, A.K.A. the thing that made a lot of Ryan’s nightmares, was stepping into the room and holding Gavin’s phone and a roll of duct tape, Gavin didn’t exactly celebrate. The sight of Edgar alone had Gavin wide-eyed and breathing heavily.

Edgar was not a thing to fuck with.

“Good to see you’re up. I was worried they’d killed you and I’d have to send a dead body home prematurely,” Edgar chatted, saying it as if he and Gavin were longtime friends. The word ‘prematurely’ had Gavin letting out an audible cry that was muffled by the tape covering his mouth. He was going to die. He was going to fucking die. “Well, I think 4 hours is good and long enough for them to be in the dark, hm?” Edgar continued, some odd charm in his voice that had Gavin shuddering and the chair creaking in protest at his movement as Edgar used Gavin’s phone to call Ryan, and one could hear Ryan on the other end going “Gavin, where are you?” very loudly.

“Why hello to you too, Ryan,” Edgar said in an amused tone, now completely ignoring Gavin it seemed. “Wouldn’t you be so happy to know that your precious hacker is here with me? He would say hello, but he appears to be a bit tied up at the moment.” Edgar had to stop and laugh at his own joke while Ryan yelled loud enough for Gavin to hear him threatening Edgar.

“You see, Ryan, now that I’m back, I am going to make you regret your decision to leave my side when everything went to hell instead of fleeing with me to Chicago. And I’m going to do it by rip you’re boyfriends apart one by one, Ryan. I’d watch for a building explosion on the news later, babe. I’ll give you two hours,” Edgar sneered. He was giving Ryan false hope, as Edgar had moved Gavin out into a less populated area that was nearby Austin.

Edgar hung up on Ryan in the middle of him pleading for him to do no harm to Gavin, saying he would come back if he would just let Gavin go. He snapped, and almost immediately people were wheeling in propane tanks and Gavin could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He wanted to beg for his life all of a sudden; he wasn’t strong in the way the rest of them were, constantly facing death. Death scared Gavin and it was too early to be dying.

Edgar gave Gavin a sickeningly sweet smile before ripping a long piece of duct tape off the roll and placing it over Gavin’s eyes. Gavin could hear another piece being ripped off and people shuffling around. Edgar had clearly moved or wasn’t talking and that just simply scared the shit out of Gavin.

He was shaking by the time Edgar finally spoke, his voice right in Gavin’s left ear. “Two hours starts now, Gavin. Enjoy it, you probably won’t be leaving this building,” Edgar whispered, the ropes confining Gavin suddenly tightening and then more tape to hold them down. He honestly couldn’t move a centimeter now.

And then the room fell dead silent, aside from Gavin’s own sobs, muffled by the tape but clear as day to his ears.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” Ryan yelled, throwing his phone into the wall and successfully smashing it to pieces, pulling at his hair. Angry tears were pouring down his face as he pushed back hairs that were falling out of their usual do. Ryan’s face twisted into pain as he resisted just breaking then and there. Everyone else had collapsed onto the couch earlier into a huge cuddle pile, trying to convince themselves Gavin was fine, but Ryan had just had a feeling. Now they were all staring at him as his shoulders shook and his hands clenched.

“We have two hours to find Gavin or Edgar’s going to kill him. Fuck!” Ryan sobbed angrily, rushing out of the apartment and to his car, sliding in and setting a two hour timer. He was, of course, closely followed by everyone who decided to get their own cars. Splitting up would give them more of chance of saving Gavin, after all.

Ryan almost broke, almost being the keyword, as he set up his radio and drove out of their garage. He didn’t really feel like pulling over to the side of the road to burst into tears, honestly, because Gavin came before a total mental break. They were already talking over the radios, Geoff saying they needed to split up and that the Gents were going to cover the city and something about the Lads going to try and find him outside of the city.

Ryan was tempted to say ‘We’re not going to find him in two hours unless we beat it out of Edgar’, but his phone went off. It was a text message from Gavin’s phone, ‘Better hurry, I think he might cry himself to death’, with two pictures attached. One was of Gavin’s face, tear soaked even though there was duct tape covering his face and the other of a barn that must have been near the building. He decided to send the second picture to the rest of the group as Edgar decided to send another message.

‘Wish you could hear him cry, Ryan >;}’

Ryan ground his teeth out, rushing off to get out of Austin. No way that was in the city. He knew if Edgar was giving them, or at least Ryan, hints, that there was a trap set up for them but he couldn’t care less. Gavin was at stake here; Edgar was planning on killing someone today. That didn’t matter, because if Edgar tried anything, Ryan would kill Edgar today, especially if Gavin died. If he so much as saw the power-hungry creep, he’d send his entire loaded gun through the man’s head.

After an hour and thirty minutes, Ray came over the head set. “Guys, I think I found it. Barn to the side of the building, van in front of it,” Ray said quietly, the sound of him loading his gun audible over the radio. “It’s in Georgetown, so.”

And just like that, it was like all of them were rushing towards one point. They had 26 minutes left to save Gavin, and they might even go up with him if they got held up in a gun fight. Ryan pushed his hair back as everyone called off their arrivals. Ryan had been the farthest away from Georgetown, so it was not exactly surprising that he was the last to show up with 16 minutes left.

It was quite the sight to see the five men storm the building and have to immediately dive behind crates. Edgar was nowhere to be seen, but there were guards surrounding Gavin, apparently being told to kill all of them or die trying. Michael was holding his thigh, a bullet having scrapped over it. He apparently, did not give a shit.

“We’ve got sixteen minutes, and I am not fucking exploding today!” Michael yelled, jumping up to shoot one of the men in a lucky headshot before ducking back down. His jaw was tight in anger as the crates started to become maybe less protective than was necessary for them to not die. And time was still counting down, after all.

Ray held Michael down from jumping up a second time; good thing, too, because a bullet whizzed right where Michael’s head would have been and instead embedded itself in the wall. You could barely hear Gavin crying over the sound of gunfire and it was unnerving all of them. Geoff, who seemed particularly unnerved, peered around the corner carefully and fired his machine gun at the two guys he could see, bringing them down with multiple bullets to the chest. They still had three guys to deal with and ten minutes to do it in.

Ray peeked around the side of the crates that he was one, firing at the one guy he could see. That man fell to his knees and quickly took about 5 bullets to his chest and head. By now, the two guys left standing were moving towards the crates to gun down the four of the five men and then make their way out of the building with Ryan, because those were Edgar’s orders.

And that’s when Jack and Ryan both leaped up, firing like crazy at the two men who thought there were so sneaky and smirking when they hit the ground with a satisfying thud. Now they had only five minutes to get gavin the fuck out of here.

Geoff pulled a pocket knife out of his boot, moving towards the chair without hesitation and for a split second Ryan thought there would be a trip wire and they would all just fucking explode after all that. But they were lucky; apparently Edgar didn’t think they’d survive the guards or maybe he didn’t think they’d even find the place even with his damn hint.

Geoff made quick work of the reinforced restraints and pulled off the duct tape covering Gavin’s face and mouth. With two minutes left, Geoff ran out of the building carrying Gavin, who was still crying and shaking. They were quickly followed by Jack, Ryan, Ray, and Michael who was being dragged by Ray.

They didn’t bother with their cars, just running into the field across the street from the building and diving down to the ground as it blew and took their cars with it. Geoff protected Gavin, Jack had his arm thrown across Ryan, and Michael and Ray ended up too far away to be protecting each other. But they were okay, except for a few scraps from hitting the ground, and of course the emotional damage of Gavin almost fucking exploding.

“Looks like we’re walking back home, huh?” Ray asked, after they could hear again, being so close to the shock wave of the explosion having damaged their hearing temporarily. He was looking at their cars, which were damaged beyond repair, some having been near enough to the fireball to have also exploded. One of the exploded cars had been Ray’s corvette and he maybe looked a bit bitter about it.

“Yeah. Looks like we’re pulling a heist soon too,” Geoff responded, standing up and then picking Gain up from the ground. He was still shaking, after all.

“Two hours of fucking exercise then, great. And, we’ve still got Edgar to deal with, apparently, the fuck,” Michael grumbled, pulling himself off the ground and then pulling Ray up and forcing him to look away from the admittedly awesome car. He then leaned on the Puerto Rican, motioning to his shot up leg as explanation.

“I could carry you princess style.”

“Very fucking hilarious, Ray.”


End file.
